This invention pertains to an umbrella that opens and closes, and has the authentic appearance of a Pacific Island or Carribean thatch umbrella, yet it protects you from the rain.
Many tourists from the west coast of the United States spend their holidays in Hawaii or in other south sea islands such as Tonga or Fiji. People from the east coast spend their warm climate holidays in the islands of the Carribean Sea. In all of these locations, one will note thatch umbrellas dotting the landscape. Such thatched umbrellas may be woven from such materials as banana leaves, palm leaves, sugar cane and other indigenous materials.
It is also known that in the tropical areas, thatching is used as a mode of building construction. Thatched roofs normally, however, are 6 to 12 inches thick, in order to try to keep out the tropical rains. Sometimes they succeed and sometimes they do not.
On the other hand, it is well known that the thatched umbrellas, serve only to protect one from the tropical sun and not from the tropical rain. That is because the thatching of the umbrellas is normally only 1 to 3 inches thick. In essence they xe2x80x9cleak like a sievexe2x80x9d.
American homeowners, and especially those in the warmer climates of California, Arizona, New Mexico and Florida love the appearance of thatched umbrellas, but the practical side, which dictates a need for protection from the rain as well as protection from the sun, comes into play.
Therefore it is one object of this invention to provide an umbrella that has the appearance of a South Seas thatched umbrella.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tropical appearing thatched umbrella that protects persons beneath the umbrella from the rain.
It is a third object of this invention to provide a thatched umbrella that can be opened and closed as may be desired, particularly in the case of high winds.
It is yet another object to provide a thatched umbrella that may be made in large sizes such as anywhere from 6 to 12 feet in diameter.
It is still another object to provide a thatched umbrella that can be readily stowed away during periods when nonuse is desired.
A yet further object is to provide a thatched umbrella that is readily portable and relatively light in weight.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.